


Aladdin and the Secret of the Ring

by herbalwolf



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: But I disgress, I'm horrible at songwriting so DM me if you have anything lmao, Offscreen character death, Post-Aladdin (1992), The Genie of the Ring needs more love tbh, They're already dead at this point, comment ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbalwolf/pseuds/herbalwolf
Summary: The title's misleading because Aladdin's not really in this... but his great-grandchildren are!





	1. Prologue

* * *

_Let me tell you a tale, of a faraway place_  
Where caravans and travellers roam  
A desolate land where the sun burns your skin  
It’s barbaric, but we call it home 

_Where the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west_  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night 

_Arabian nights, like Arabian days_  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways 

_Arabian nights, ‘neath Arabian moons_  
A fool off his guard  
Will fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes 

* * *

A figure dressed in emerald green robes and rose sashes walked slowly through the desert, her face covered by a sheer rose veil as the sand bit at her face. A large camel protected her from most of the wind, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that she could hardly see in this dastardly sandstorm.  
She looked down in the palm of her hand, where a small golden ring adorned with a single ruby lay. _Good, it’s still there._

Her chocolate-brown eyes teared up at she closed her hand and held the ring close to her heart. She and her trusty camel continued on the path, eventually finding a deep crevice in a pile of rocks and sandstone. Peering down into the cavern, she could hardly make out the faint ripple of water through the now vanishing sand. A perfect hiding place…  
The ring was once again within her gaze, now hooked between two fingers as she gave the ruby a kiss, tears falling down her face.  
**”Goodbye, my little one. May you be found soon.”**

And with a shuddering sigh, she dropped the ring down into the cavern, the tiny thing clinking against rocks on the way down yet it suffered no scratches as it finally plopped down into the shallow pool.

She walked away with the camel, vanishing into the night as the moon shone brightly into the cave, leaving shimmers flickering off of the surface of the ruby.

_Those who find this ring will be granted a powerful figure, to whom will grant it’s master only three wishes of their heart’s desire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the random fourth-wall breaking sand to flow in and form the title!


	2. Failed Runaway

* * *

Feet beat against the scorching hot sand restlessly, two against a battalion’s worth. Tattered rags covered a dust-ridden face, dark almond eyes wide in fear as black horses chased after her, guards atop them and led by one in white robes. As the rags fluttered as she ran, hints of jewels and rich satin clothing clung to a slim feminine body. In her hands, a dusty oil lamp lay silently in her slim fingers.  
**“Sister, please wait!”**  
**“Do not try to stop me, Kassim!”**

She ran through the desert, far from the palace that her family called home for so many years- at least half of it. Her throat was burning in the smoldering desert heat as she ran, but her legs wouldn’t give out. Constantly as she ran, she would rub a hand on the dusty lamp, eyes darting around aimlessly. _Where was he?_

With a _hyah!_ , the lead horse sped faster towards the runaway princess until the rider could grab her veil and yanked her back, stopping her running and rubbing. She fell onto the sand with an _oof_ , all horses stopping to avoid trampling the slim female.  
**”How dare you do that, Kassim-”**  
**“Enough, you two,”** a burly man called to the squabbling siblings, his large hands gripping the horse reins tightly. **“Save your bickering for the Sultan- he’s worried sick. Especially for your safety, Princess Aliyah.”**

* * *

It took until sundown for the troop and royalty to reach the now glowing palace, Aliyah’s head lowered in anger at being caught. Her now torn beige veil was bundled around her neck, clashing with the magenta silk robes she wore. The lamp was still clutched in her hands as they walked through the grand halls towards the throne room, where a man clad in white paced about, comforted by a much, much older woman whose hair was nearly as pale as his clothing.  
As soon as they entered the room, the man sighed in relief, throwing his arms around Aliyah.  
**“Praise Allah, you’re okay.”**  
**“Baba, of course I am! I just needed to-”** she sighed, gripping at his back with a free hand, the lamp held in another.  
**“You are forbidden to enter that desert! You know that, Ali!”** the sultan scolded her, looking directly into her dark eyes, hands firmly gripping her bare shoulders. **“Your mother and grandparents entered there and never returned! You expect me to-”**

**“Almas, please,”** the elderly woman croaked, setting an aged hand upon his shoulder, stopping his harsh scolding to the young girl. **“Back away and let me talk to her.”**  
**“...Yes, Ajja.”** he sighed, backing away from his daughter, eyes still hardened with anger.

**“Oh, Ajja!”** Aliyah wept, throwing her arms around the turquoise-clad woman in defeat. **“I couldn’t- I tried to…”**  
**“Shhh, dear. Couldn’t what?”** she gestured to the guards and her great-grandson to leave the room, before wrapping her arms around Aliyah with a withered smile.  
**“I… I couldn’t find the Genie,”** she whispered, eyes downcast. **“The one you told us about?”**  
**“Oh, honey… He’s been gone for a long time now. I doubt he’d be anywhere within Agrabah.”**  
**“But-”**  
**“Please go put the lamp back, Aliyah. He’s not coming back.”**

* * *

In saddened anger, Aliyah returned to the royal graveyard, eyes downcast and still filled with tears. She walked slowly to a pedestal that sat behind the grave of Sultan Aladdin, her great-grandfather. Placing the lamp onto the pedestal, she peered down at the grave decorated with lilies.  
**"This is all your fault,"** <\b> she whispered angrily, whipping around to stomp her way back to the palace. **"It's your fault they're gone." <\b>**

* * *

********


End file.
